


Lollipop

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, crack!fic, should be rated "S" for silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marui has candy. Akaya is loud, the team misunderstands the conversation. Laps should be run. Bushes are yelled at. Just another day at Rikkai, honestly. Don't own, don't make money from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

“I wanna suck, Marui-sempai!”

Akaya’s voice echoed out of the locker room and across the courts where the rest of the regulars were in the process of warming up. Niou snickered at the words and glanced at his boyfriend. Yukimura had a smile on his face that promised swift and dire pain when Marui finally joined them.

When Marui finally emerged from the locker room, his face was flushed a bright red, he was panting and his clothes were messy. Niou’s snickers increased and he left to run laps - but really planning to hide to watch the fun. He wanted to be close by, but not spoil anything with his laughter.

“Marui, laps, now,” Yukimura said, smile still in place.

“What I do?” Marui asked, puzzled.

“You know better than to corrupt Akaya without my permission,” Yukimura replied. “And we all heard you, so please do not try and deny anything.”

Yanagi had pulled out a notebook and was starting to write in it hurriedly. Sanada just pulled his cap over his eyes and stood. He wasn’t going to get involved unless Yukimura expressly asked him to. It wasn’t worth it. He had a headache. Marui looked at the remaining regulars and saw the red faces. “Oh, that. No, you see I’ve got a big lollypop....”

“I’m sure you do,” Niou’s voice came from the bushes. “But you don’t have to brag about it.”

“Niou,” Yukimura murmured, lips twitching.

“Sorry,” Niou said. There was a russle and he appeared, leaves in his hair. “I’ll go start my laps now.”

“Stay out of the trees,” Yukimura said. “You know what happened last time.”

“That wasn’t my fault, and Jackal got better,” Niou said as he walked off. Yagyuu followed him, not wanting to witness any more of the discussion, and wasn’t surprised when Niou grabbed his hand and pulled him into another bush.

“You will only get in trouble for this, Niou-kun.”

“Shhhh,” Niou hissed.

Marui scratched his head. “No, buchou, you don’t understand,” he said. “I would never do anything like what you’re thinking to Akaya. He’s not my type at all.”

“What’s wrong with Akaya?” Yukimura asked.

“Well, he’s a year younger than me, he’s psychotic and tends to go devil mode at random times,” Marui replied. “He’s violent and unpredictable and throws temper tantrums when he doesn’t get his way. Oh yeah, and he blew up that teacher’s desk last week using only glue, flour and a couple of bottles.”

Yanagi’s pencil started moving faster. Yukimura’s eyes filled with tears. “Marui, how can you say such things about the baby of our team?” he asked. “Akaya is a sweet boy who is just misunderstood by most of the school and needs our support to grow into a strong tennis player we can all be even more proud of.”

“Or see an exorcist,” a bush muttered.

“Niou, I told you to go run laps,” Yukimura said not looking around. “Yagyuu, if you do not get your partner away from here, there will be trouble.”

“Of course, Yukimura-kun,” Yagyuu said. He grabbed Niou around the waist and pulled him away towards the track. Unfortunately he wasn’t looking where he was going and tripped over Sanada, who was stretching by the entrance to the field. The three regulars ended up in a heap that promptly yelped and yelled “tarundoru!”

Yanagi swore when the tip of his pencil broke and he scrambled for his bag to get a pen to keep writing. Jackal just rolled his eyes and lay back on the grass. He knew things weren’t going to get going for a while and thought he’d enjoy what part of the day he could before they were all assigned hundreds of laps.

“Now, Marui, I don’t want to hear any more about your lollypop,” Yukimura said. “Information like that should be kept personal and not talked about in locker rooms, especially around junior members of the team.”

“It’s pink, purple and green, buchou,” Akaya announced.

His words had the same effect of the team as if Akaya had just announced he passed English. Niou, Yagyuu and Sanada all stopped fighting and fell back into a heap that yelled “tarundoru” again. Yanagi’s eyes shot open and his pen went through his notebook in shock; and Jackal passed out.

“Oh,” Yukimura said softly. “I think I see where we all got confused. I do apologize, Marui. Please don’t bring candy into the locker room where Akaya can get at it. Everyone, laps.”

Akaya stopped next to his beloved buchou. “Um, Yukimura-buchou, what did you think we were talking about?” he asked, puzzled.

“When you’re older, Akaya,” Yukimura replied. “When you’re older.”


End file.
